Oh Fuck Me, Professor Naraku
by bad girl 61
Summary: Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Inuyasha, but guess what neither do u . i own the story plot and the characters i will add later.


Oh Fuck Me, Professor Naraku

Professor Naraku was sitting his back office which is near his classroom that he teaches in. Professor Naraku was looking at a picture of a student of his was jerking off to. He was jerking off to Kagome Higurashi. Kagome was an average college student. Very athletic and was a track runner. Let's just say Kagome was in perfect body shape that Naraku wanted to fuck. Naraku wanted to fuck Kagome so fricken bad. So Naraku hatched a plan to get Kagome into his office so he can fuck the shit out of her. He was imaging himself fucking Kagome. He can see his dick sliding out of her wet pussy. It was so good that he came in his hand. Naraku cleaned up his mess because it was time for him to go teach class. He was a Chemistry teacher.

"Good Morning students. Today we will talk about mercury and arsenic. Mercury is also the planet closest to the sun but I'm talking about the type that is used in thermometers. Can somebody tell me about Mercury?" Professor Naraku asked the students.

"Mercury is a metal that is silver is dangerous when inhaled or digested. If spilled on human skin, it can absorb into the mucous membrane could be inhaled." Kagome said as she answered the question for Naraku.

"Very good Kagome. Now can anybody tell me about arsenic?" Professor Naraku asked the class again.

"Arsenic is poisonous to human life. In high doses, a human could die from digesting it. Some women use it to murder their spouses or lovers." Kagome said again as she answered the question for Naraku.

BELL RINGS

"Have a good afternoon and the rest of ur day. Oh, Kagome before you go home later, I want to talk to you about excellent explanation on Arsenic and Mercury, after school today. Is that alright with you?" Professor Naraku asked Kagome.

"Of course Professor. I will see you after school." Kagome said.

With that said Kagome left to go to her other classes and Naraku was left in his classroom, enjoying his victory of getting Kagome to come back to the classroom to talk about her excellent explanation, but what she doesn't know is that Professor Naraku plans on fucking her.

AFTER SCHOOL IN NARAKU'S CLASSROOM

"Professor Naraku, I'm here." Kagome said.

"Ah, Kagome. I'm in my office. Why don't you come back here and we will talk in here." Naraku said.

"Ok Professor." Kagome said.

"Here Kagome I made fruit punch earlier." Naraku said.

"Thank You Professor." Kagome said as she accepts a cup of fruit punch from Naraku. On the inside, Naraku is gleaming with joy.

"Professor Naraku, I'm tired. May I lay on your couch for a couple of minutes?" Kagome asked drowsy.

"Of course you can. I will help you." Naraku said as he helped Kagome get to the small couch in his office.

A few minutes after Kagome was sound asleep on the couch. Naraku made sure Kagome was asleep before he started to undress her.

"_**LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT"**_

Naraku removed Kagome's shirt and noticed she was wearing a light purple lace bra. Next Naraku pulled Kagome's short's and noticed she was wearing the matching thong. Naraku took off her bra and noticed how big her boobs were. Naraku put his hands on them and figured them to be a 36 D. he played around with her boobs for a little bit before he went and took off her thong. He then brought some cloth and gentle tied one to one of her wrists and the other one to her other wrist. He then picked her up and brought her over to hole in the wall and put one of Kagome's cloth wrists up to it and looped it through and tied it. He did the same thing to the other wrist. He also did the same thing to her feet so she couldn't kick him.

Naraku took his clothes off except for his white lab coat. He started to jerk off at the sight of her naked body. He heard a moan and a groan. Kagome was waking up.

"Uh Professor what time is it." Kagome asked still not realizing that she is tied up.

"About 3:50. Why?" Naraku asked.

"Just wondering." Kagome asked as she tried moving her wrist and she noticed something was wrong. "Professor Naraku why can't I move my wrists and my legs."

Kagome then looks down and noticed she was naked.

"Why am I tied up and naked, Professor Naraku." Kagome demanded angrily.

Naraku said nothing but walked close to her.

"Don't you have anything to say, Professor Naraku?" Kagome said still angry.

Naraku still did nothing but whipped his white lab coat off.

"Kagome looked horrified when Naraku whipped his lab coat off.

"W-What are y-you going to do to me." Kagome asked somewhat angry and somewhat scared.

"Oh I'm just going to fuck you." Naraku said.

"WHAT." Kagome asked.

"Yep I'm just going to fuck you now." Naraku said.

"No you are not. Get away from me." Kagome said.

Naraku said nothing and walked closer to her and stuck his fingers in her vagina and moved them in and out.

"Stop Professor. Somebody help me." Kagome yelled.

"Nobody can hear you. This room is soundproof, so scream all you like." Naraku said as he was fingering her. After a few minutes of fingering her, he pulled out his fingers and tasted them.

"Yum you taste like honeysuckle." Naraku said as he lined his penis up to Kagome's vagina.

"Don't you dare put your penis in me?" Kagome said angrily.

Naraku said nothing and slammed his penis into her and started moving out of her at a fast pace.

"S-S-Stop N-Naraku. Please Stop." Kagome begged.

Naraku didn't listen and kept moving in and out of Kagome's vagina.

"I'm going to cum in you." Naraku said.

"No you are not." Kagome said.

"Too late." Naraku said as he came in Kagome.

"You jerk I told you not to cum in me but what do u do. You came in me." Kagome said.

Naraku said nothing but pulled out of her and walked behind her.

"Don't you dare do it again?" Kagome said.

Again Naraku didn't listen and slammed his penis back into her vagina at a fast pace.

Kagome didn't say anything because her body was failing her because it was responding to what Naraku was doing to her.

Naraku didn't say anything either because he was enjoying it too much to say anything.

A few minutes later, Naraku came in Kagome's vagina and pulled out and walk to her front again.

He lined his penis up to her vagina and hooked her legs around him for a round 3 and slams into her again still at a fast pace. He came into her again after just slamming into her after just a few minutes but doesn't pull out. He takes a couple of minutes to catch his breath before he slams into her again. At this time Kagome starts to enjoy it.

"OH FUCK ME, PROFESSOR NARAKU." Kagome screamed out in pleasure.

Naraku cum into her again and he pulls out of her exhausted.

Naraku unties Kagome and Kagome lets him pick her up and set her down on the couch so she could get dressed.

"Why did you fuck me Professor Naraku?" Kagome asked him curiously.

"I always wanted too." Naraku said bluntly.

"Well that explains a lot. Can we continue these sessions over at your house without the ropes and you can be my boyfriend. Agreed?" Kagome said.

"Agreed. Come over at 2 and we can start there. Wear something sexy." Naraku said.

"Ok. See you tomorrow at 2." Kagome said.

Kagome walked up to him and kissed him all the while grabbing his penis into her hands and playing with it.

"If you want to go home, I suggest you stop playing with me before I fuck you again." Naraku said after he broke their kiss.

Kagome said nothing but kissed him again and left the room.

**AU: This is my first Inuyasha story. Constructive criticism is welcomed but no flames. Please review.**

**I will update my other stories as well.**


End file.
